gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSA-005K Guncannon Detector
The MSA-005K Guncannon Detector (often misspelled as "Dictector", and also known as'"Guncannon DT"') is a mobile suit developed from the MSA-005 Methuss, and first featured in Z-MSV. Its design is later updated and featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novel, its OVA adaptation and the television re-cut. Technology & Combat Characteristics A ground artillery mobile suit for mid-range support, it was co-manufactured by Karaba, an AEUG support organization, and the Anaheim Electronics during the Gryps Conflict. It used the movable frame of the MSA-005 Methuss as a base, and taking references from the RX-77 Guncannon, it has two Vulcan guns and a pair of beam cannons. Despite this, the suit is not related to the Guncannon, its name was given by one of Karaba’s leader, Hayato Kobayashi, who had piloted a Guncannon during the One Year War. Other weapons of the suit are a shoulder-mounted beam gun and a handheld beam rifle, and almost all of its armor was newly designed. By using the transformation mechanism of the Methuss’ frame, the Guncannon Detector can transform into its Artillery Form by kneeing and unfolding its front armor under its waist, forming a three-point support system for stable, highly precise artillery fire. This transformation process is instantaneous thanks to the frame’s excellent strength and responsiveness. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of vulcan guns are small caliber shell-firing weapons. They have low firepower, but their rapid-fire capability makes them useful for destroying missiles, deter closing in enemy machines, and the likes. The Z-MSV version has 30mm vulcan guns, while the Gundam Unicorn version has 60mm vulcan guns that offers sufficient power in close combat, and said to be of the same model as those on the MSA-003 Nemo and other mobile suits. ;*Beam Gun :Attached to the right shoulder’s front armor, it is a semi-automatic beam weapon for close combat. Despite its low output, it can automatically detect approaching enemies and intimidate or restrain them when the suit is in Artillery Form. It has no problem destroying mobile suits. Output 2.3 MW. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons are mounted on the back and positioned over the shoulders. Contain an improved version of the system used on high-output beam cannon, which was adopted by a few mass-produced machines. The beam cannons are directly connected to the suit’s generators, but they also have a CAP system that serves as a spare circuit for applications and tactics that require one. Output 4.7 MW. ;*Beam Rifle :A custom beam rifle specifically made for the Guncannon Detector, it is created by combining various beam devices owned by Karaba. Although an improvised weapon, it later contributed to the verification of equipment procurement with multiple functions and uses. It was said to be excellent for practical uses. It has a power rating of 2.7 MW and is also integrated with a grenade launcher under its barrel for more firepower. History In UC 0087, the Guncannon Detector was manufactured by Karaba and Anaheim Electronics as a ground-use artillery mobile suit for mid-range fire support. It was known that two units were built and dropped by shuttle to North America. While one machine was destroyed in a failed landing attempt, the other was safely collected by Karaba. It was painted with a red color scheme and called Guncannon Detector by Hayato Kobayashi. The suit's total production number was unknown, with there being various theories. After the Gryps Conflict, a small number of Guncannon Detectors were inducted into the Earth Federation. In UC 0096, Guncannon Detectors were deployed by the Earth Federation to protect the Torrington Base against an assault by Zeon remnant forces, where they disabled multiple Zeon MS carrier units. One of the Guncannon Detector along with an MSA-003 Nemo were eventually destroyed by a combination attack from an MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen, MS-06D Desert Zaku and MS-09G Dwadge. Gallery MSA005k23422.png|Guncannon Detector (Gundam Unicorn version) - line art msa-005k-head.jpg|Head (Gundam Unicorn version) msa-005k-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle (Gundam Unicorn version) guncannon_detector.gif|Guncannon Detector defends the Torrington Base in U.C. 0096 (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) Gunpla MSA-005K Gun-Cannon Detector.jpg|1/100 scratch-built MSA-005K Guncannon Dictector RE100-Guncannon Detector.jpg|1/100 RE/100 MSA-005K Guncannon Detector (2018): box art RE100 Guncannon Detector (Z-MSV Ver.).jpg|1/100 RE/100 MSA-005K Guncannon Detector (Z-MSV Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive;2018): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_msa005k-UC_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" MSA-005K Guncannon Detector (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2012): package front view RobotDamashii_msa005k-MSV_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" MSA-005K Guncannon Detector Version (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): package front view B2.jpg|Promotion material for Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" MSA-005K Guncannon Detector (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2012) Notes and Trivia References MSA-005K Gun Cannon DT - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MSA-005K Gun Cannon DT - Specifications / Technical Detail / Design 33445345K64.jpg|Guncannon Detector "Ka Signature" (Gundam Unicorn version) - specification Detector.jpg|Guncannon Detector "Ka Signature" (Z-MSV version) - specification 7656754GDK5.png|Guncannon Detector (Gundam Unicorn OVA version) GuncannonDT-Zprofile.jpg|Guncannon Detector: information from Project File Z Gundam External links *MSA-005K Guncannon Detector on MAHQ.net